An Ulzzang or A Prince? -KrAy-
by UniGon
Summary: [CHAP 5 UP!] Ketika Lay tak bisa memaafkan seorang Kris atas kesalahannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah insiden membuat Lay bertemu dengan Kris namun bukan Kris yang ia kenal selama ini. Siapakah Kris itu? Apakah ia akan lolos dari hal rumit saat ia bertemu 'Kris' itu? YAOI! KrAy/Fanxing/KRISpyLays! ft. Jung Il Woo! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeonghaseo, Readers terutama FANXING SHIPPER! Apakah kalian menunggu FF ini? Ok, kali ini aku membawakan FF yang sedikit berbeda dari FF sebelum-sebelumnya. Sebenarnya FF ini aku buat 2 versi yaitu versi straight (EunJung T-ARA dan Suho EXO) tapi judulnya jadi A Singer or A Prince yang rencana akan aku publish juga dekat-dekat ini dan versi YAOI (Kris dan Lay EXO).**

**Note: Tolong anggap kalau Kris sama Lay itu asli orang Korea, ya... Aku takutnya kalau pake couple asli Korea malah gak dapet feel untuk buatnya. Mianhae *bow***

**Gak pake banyak basa basi, langsung cek this out!**

**.**

Seorang namja ber-single dimple dengan rambut coklat hazel itu masih setia berjalan di dinginnya jalanan kota Ilsan. Ketika semua orang memakai jaket tebal di suhu seperti ini, lain halnya dengan namja ini. Ia bak seorang namja yang tak bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya udara di sekitarnya.

Sesekali, Lay, namja bersingle dimple itu, menggosok-gosokkan tangannya lalu ia takupkan ke kedua pipinya dan begitu seterusnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu suram, sama sekali tak ada raut wajah senang yang dapat terbaca di raut wajahnya. Seakan ia sedang dihadapkan dalam masalah besar yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"Harus ke mana lagi aku sekarang?", gumam Lay seraya menatap nanar ke segala arah.

Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah bar yang ada di ujung jalan. Walau dengan sedikit uang yang tersisa di dompetnya, Lay melangkahkan kakinya menuju bar itu. Setidaknya ia bisa sekedar berteduh dan membeli sedikit camilan ditemani hangatnya teh atau hot chocolate.

Tak lama, Lay pun sampai di cafe tersebut dan tentu masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut. Kakinya memijak ke lantai pertama di cafe itu. Hawa hangat terasa menyentuh kulitnya bersamaan dengan rasa tenang yang ia rasakan.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?", tanya seorang yeoja dengan seragam berwarna tan, terlihat jelas jika yeoja ini adalah pegawai yang ada di sini.

"Aku datang sendiri dan aku perlu sesuatu yang hangat di cuaca dingin seperti ini.", ujar Lay seraya tersenyum. Walaupun sudah berada di tempat yang hangat, uap-uap itu masih terlihat keluar seiring dengan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Anda ingin pesan apa? Untuk hari ini, kami menyediakan hot cappuchino sebagai minuman spesial hari ini.", ucap sang pelayan seraya tersenyum kecil dan menunjuk ke arah foto hot cappuchino yang ia maksud.

"Maaf, aku tidak minum cappuchino. Aku pesan 1 hot chocolate dan emr... 1 potong cheese cake.", pesan Lay seraya tersenyum dan sang pelayan yang masih mencatat pesanan sederahana milik Lay.

"Mohon ditunggu 5 menit, Tuan.", ujar pelayan itu dengan senyuman manis dan Lay tentu membalas senyuman itu juga.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, segelas hot chocolate dengan aroma khasnya ditemani dengan sepotong cheese cake yang gurih pun sudah berada di atas meja. Apalagi yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan ini semua, eoh? Senyum simpul terukir di bibirnya, memperlihatkan single dimple yang membuatnya semakin lucu. Perlahan ia memegang gelas hot chocolate itu. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar di telapak tangannya, memberikan perasaan hangat juga tentunya. Ia pun meneguk hot chocolate itu. Hangat pun menerjang kerongkongan yang sudah mulai kering sejak tadi.

"Haruskah aku memakannya?", gumam Lay seraya menatap cheese cake itu. Ia seperti teringat hal yang benar-benar tak bisa ia lupakan dan berhubungan dengan cheese cake.

"Kau senang di sana, huh? Aku di sini sedang makan cheese cake. Tidak ingin merebutnya dariku?", gumam Lay dalam hati sambil tersenyum pahit.

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kemenangan atas penjualan album kita di bar?", ajak seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde.

"Kau tahu kalau ke bar itu selalu memakan banyak biaya. Bukannya kita janji tak akan minum minuman beralkohol kecuali softdrink? Go to the bar is not my style!", omel namja pendek berwajah angelic itu sementara namja tinggi bernama Kris itu, hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya seakan bingung dengan jawaban Suho.

"Ck, ayolah, Suho. Hari ini saja. Kita sudah terlalu banyak bekerja keras. Lagi pula kau kan anak bungsu dari keluarga terpandang di Korea Selatan. Masak hanya membeli minuman seperti itu saja tidak bisa?", ujar namja berkulit tan yang berbaring santai di sofa seraya menonton televisi.

"Lalu hubungannya?", tanya Suho mulai kesal.

"Kau tentu bisa membayar berapapun yang kau inginkan dengan 1 kartu dari bahan plastik itu, kan?", celetuk Chanyeol yang duduk di samping namja berkulit tan yang bernama Kai itu.

"Dengar, aku tak pernah ingin menghambur-hamburkan uangku hanya untuk hal seperti itu. Minum minuman beralkohol lalu kau tak bisa mengendalikan pikiranmu. Bagiamana jika kalian tak bisa mengendalikan diri? Kita kan bisa melakukan pesta seperti itu di dorm tanpa harus ke bar.", celoteh Suho.

"Tunggu sebentar, Suho. Sepertinya kau salah pengertian tentang bar yang kami maksud.", ujar Xiumin yang duduk di lantai tepat di samping kaki Suho.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bar yang kami maksud itu, Tea and Coffee Bar yang ada di Ilsan bukan bar dengan minuman beralkohol seperti yang kau pikirkan.", jelas Luhan menahan tawa sedangkan Suho hanya cengok sendiri.

"Benarkah?", tanya Suho dan semua member mengangguk.

"Hyung sudah marah-marah duluan. Kami malah bingung kenapa hyung marah. Ternyata hyung salah pengertian tentang bar yang kami maksud, ya.", ucap Sehun polos diikuti dengan tawa kecil member lain.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Kajja, hari ini biar aku yang trak..."

"Yeay! Jeongmal gomawo, Myunnie hyung.", ujar Tao diikuti sorak sorai seluruh member EXO yang lainnya.

"Aish... Kalau sudah seperti ini, kalian selalu cepat mengerti hal yang akan kukatakan.", gerutu Suho dalam hati.

"Hyung, belikan aku bubble tea yang banyak, ne...", pinta Sehun seraya mengedipkan matanya pada Suho sedangkan Suho hanya bisa mendengus ria. Ya.. setidaknya untuk hari ini mungkin ia akan bangkrut sementara karena sifat rakus para temannya itu.

* * *

Tatapannya masih tertuju pada sebuah foto berisi 2 orang namja kecil. Salah satu namja kecil tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan single dimple-nya dan sedang membawa boneka teddy bear sedangkan seorang namja kecil lainnya tengah tersenyum kecil seraya merangkul namja ber-single dimple itu. Perlahan, ia mengelus foto tersebut seakan ia merindukan masa-masa tersebut. Kris benar-benar tertegun selama melihat foto tersebut.

"Kau di mana sekarang? Apa kau sudah pindah, eoh? Mianhae, aku tak bisa lagi datang ke Changsa.", lirih Kris dengan nada menyesal.

"Itu siapa, Hyung? Kau tak pernah bilang kalau punya adik kecil seperti itu.", tanya Chen yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Itu aku dan... cinta pertamaku.", jawab Kris dengan senyuman miris.

"Jadi namja itu cinta pertamamu? Di mana dia sekarang?", tanya Suho yang juga duduk di samping Kris.

"Ini foto terakhirku bersamanya di Changsa saat umurku baru 6 tahun. Dia ada di Changsa.", jelas Kris.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak tahu sekarang dia berada di mana, bagaimana kabarnya dan seperti apa wajahnya. Yang jelas, ia pasti tampan sama seperti dulu.", sebuah tetesan air mata jatuh di atas foto tersebut.

"Uljima, Hyung ah. Kau pasti bisa bertemu lagi dengannya atau tidak, bertemu pengganti yang lebih baik darinya.", ujar Chen dan Suho hanya mengangguk setuju seraya mengelus punggung Kris.

"Aku harap juga begitu...", gumam Kris seraya menghapus air matanya yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

* * *

"Chanyeol Jjang!", suara itu membuat 11 orang namja yang baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada asal suara tersebut.

"Gomawo...", ujar Chanyeol seraya melambaikan tangannya pada seorang yeoja yang merupakan asal suara yang berhasil membuat 11 namja itu menoleh.

Semua tatapan tertuju pada 11 namja tersebut. Mereka bukan anggota boyband terkenal dari negeri ginseng tersebut. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah 11 ulzzang terkenal dari negeri ginseng tersebut.

Tak lama, mereka berada di hadapan sebuah cafe dengan tulisan besar bertuliskan 'Tea and Coffee Bar'. Dengan cepat, Kris mendorong pintu itu dan mereka disambut oleh beberapa pegawai di sana serta tentunya tatapan pengunjung cafe tersebut terutama yeoja-yeoja yang memang mengidolakan mereka.

Mereka memilih tempat yang nyaman dengan sofa yang terletak di pojok restoran karena hanya tempat itu yang tersisa.

"Maaf, Hyung. Sepertinya tak ada tempat lagi...", sesal Tao seraya tersenyum jahil ketika Kris adalah satu-satunya orang yang berdiri ketika 10 namja lainnya telah mendapat tempat duduk yang nyaman.

"Lalu aku duduk di mana sekarang?", tanya Kris cengok dengan wajah tololnya.

"Kau duduk saja dengan namja itu...", celetuk Sehun seraya menunjuk seorang namja berkulit putih yang tengah menunduk lemas yang duduk sendiri di dekat jendela cafe.

"Haruskah?", tanya Kris ragu-ragu sementara 10 namja lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk antusias tanpa memikirkan bagaiaman keadaan Kris sekarang, yang penting bagi mereka adalah bukanlah mereka yang harus duduk menyendiri.

"Tak inginkah kalian sedikit mengalah padaku?", tanya Kris mulai kesal dan 10 namja lainnya langsung menggeleng dengan spontan.

"Ck, Aigoo... Baiklah!", decak Kris dengan kesal dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat duduk namja yang duduk sendirian itu.

"Haruskah aku melakukan hal memalukan ini?", pikir Kris seraya meneguk salivanya agak kasar ketika sudah sangat dengan namja itu.

"Permisi...", ucap Kris ragu-ragu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?", lanjut Kris kembali tentunya dengan ragu-ragu. Bagaimana jika namja ini marah dan langsung mengomelinya serta yang paling buruk, bagaimana jika namja ini menyiram Kris dengan secangkir hot chocolate itu?

Namja itu perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kris. Entah mengapa, jantung Kris serasa berhenti berdetak, nafasnya tercekat seakan ada yang menghambat nafasnya dan menekan dadanya. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan mulut menganga tak percaya dengan kenyataan di depannya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Kris, namja berkulit putih terlihat sangat shock dengan keberadaan namja tinggi atau Kris berada dui hadapannya sekarang. Bermimpikah namja ini? Bagaimana bisa saat ia berusaha melupakan seorang namja cinta pertamanya dan sekarang namja itu kembali lagi bahkan ada di hadapannya? Haruskah ia menangis dan memeluk sosok itu dengan erat agar ia tak pergi lagi? Tapi, namja itu sudah mengingkari janjinya, bukan? Bukankah seharusnya ia membenci namja itu?

"Yi...Yi Xing?", lirih namja tinggi di hadapannya dengan suara bergetar.

Dengan cepat, namja berkulit putih itu berlari keluar cafe setelah berhasil menabrak Kris yang masih tercengang di tempatnya. Tak lama, Kris sadar jika itu adalah namja yang selama ini ia cari. Ia berlari mengejar namja berkulit putih itu -Lay- dengan cepat sebelum terlambat.

"Yi Xing, wait!", ucap Kris ketika ia bisa menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lay.

"Let me go, Yi Fan!", seru Lay seraya memberontak.

"No, I don't want to do that. I'm not a fool guy, Yi Xing. Please, forgive me...", sesal Kris seraya menatap memohon pada Lay.

"Let me go!", teriak Lay dengan air mata yang jatuh tanpa seijin Lay, membuat Kris merasa sangat bersalah pada namja di hadapannya itu.

Lay yang berhasil lepas dari Kris, langsung berlari menjauh dari Kris. Namun, tanpa ia sadari, ia malah berlari menuju ke tengah jalan dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah motor sport melaju dengan kencang menuju ke arahnya.

"Yi Xing, awas!", teriak Kris ketika menyadari Lay ada dalam bahaya.

"AAAA!"

BRAKK!

"ANDWAE! YI XING!", teriak Kris dari pinggir jalan ketika tubuh itu terbering lemah di tengah jalan dengan luka yang menghiasi kulit putih itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Delete or Continue? Gimana ceritanya, Guys? Ok, sedikit membuka rahasia, di next chapter merupakan perjalanan hidup Lay ketika ia bertemu dengan Kris tapi bukan Kris yang ia kenal sejak kecil namun malah... cek about this in next chapter, okay! Last, I need your review(s), Guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeonghaseo, Readers! Apakah kalian menunggu FF ini? And.. This is it! The Next Chapter! Oh ya, gomawo untuk reviews sebelumnya, ya... *bow* ^_^. Sedikit pemberitahuan buat readers, aku sebenarnya line 01 jadi aku sedikit ngerasa aneh klo dipanggil author (belom pantes) jadi panggilnya chingu, dongsaeng atau yang kayak2 gitu aja ya. Tapi terserah readers aja sich... Heheh XD **

**Attention: NO FEEL!**

**Note: Oh ya, sekali lagi, Tolong anggap kalau Kris sama Lay itu asli orang Korea, ya... Aku takutnya kalau pake couple asli Korea malah gak dapet feel untuk buatnya. Mianhae *bow***

**Gak pake banyak basa basi, langsung cek this out!**

**.**

**.**

"Andwae! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku bersamanya! Lepaskan aku!", berontak seorang namja dengan pakaian khas kerajaan pada beberapa yeoja dan satu namja paruh baya yang terus menghadangnya mendekati seorang namja yang terbaring lemah di dalam pafiliun.

"Yang Mulia... Hamba mohon jangan seperti ini terus! Pangeran pasti akan sembuh. Biarkan tabib menyembuhkannya terlebih dahulu.", ucap namja paruh baya seraya memegangi lengan namja dengan pakaian khas kerajaan tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Biarkan aku berada di sampingnya! Memangnya dia kenapa hingga aku tak bisa ke sana, huh?! KENAPA?!", berontak namja itu semakin keras bahkan hingga semua orang di sekitarnya mulai tak mampu meredakan emosi namja itu.

"Yi Fan ah!", seru seorang namja dengan pakaian kerajaan berwarna merah seraya berjalan mendekati namja berbaju kerajaan yang tengah memberontak itu –sebut saja Yi Fan-.

"Il Woo hyung...", lirih Yi Fan.

"Kau...kenapa kau bertindak bodoh seperti ini, huh? Apa kau tak percaya dengan tabib di sini?", tanya Il Woo seraya menatap tajam ke arah Yi Fan.

Il Woo memang tidak marah namun hanya berusaha tegas pada seorang Yi Fan yang tak lama akan mewarisi tahta ayahnya yang notabene adalah seorang raja di kerajaan Joseon. Lama Yi Fan tak berbicara apapun untuk memberi jawaban pada kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak jawab, huh?! Sudah kukatakan, atur emosimu! Tak selamanya segala yang kau inginkan bisa berjalan lancar jika kau hadapai dengan emosi!", tegas Il Woo membuat Yi Fan tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

Tak lama, seorang tabib keluar dari pafiliun di mana seorang namja yang tadi terbaring lemah itu berada.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Tabib Choi?", tanya namja paruh baya yang tadi berusaha menenangkan Yi Fan.

Tabib itu menunduk dengan raut wajah menyesal. Bersamaan dengan itu, Yi Fan mulai takut jika hal yang ia selama ini ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Mohon maaf, Yang Mulia Pangeran Yi Fan dan Pangeran Il Woo. Hamba tak berhasil menolong Pangeran Joon Myeon. Hamba pantas mendapat hukuman.", sesal Tabib Choi.

Pernyataan tadi membuat Il Woo benar-benar tercengang dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sementara itu, Yi Fan tak bisa membendung lagi air matanya. Cukup... cukup sampai di sini permainan yang tidak lucu ini.

"Kau bercanda, kan? Iya, kan! Jawab aku!", bentak Yi Fan pada sang tabib.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia...", sesal tabib Choi tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Yi Fan berlari ke dalam pafiliun tempat Pangeran Joon Myeon berada. Tubuhnya serasa membeku ketika ia melihat sosok namja yang sangat ia cintai itu terbujur kaku dengan kulit memucat. Keluarga Pangeran Joon Myeon terus menangisi kepergian Pangeran Joon Myeon yang notabene adalah kekasih Yi Fan.

"Joon Myeon ah..", lirih Yi Fan seraya berjalan lunglai mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi yang sangat dingin itu. Ia menyesal, bahkan sangat menyesal karena tak sempat menemaninya bahkan hingga saat-saat terakhirnya.

"Maafkan aku, Joon Myeon. Aku tak bisa menjagamu. Tak sepantasnya kau menjadi milikku, Joon Myeon. Maaf..", lirih Yi Fan dengan tangisan semakin menjadi seraya menggenggam erat tangan Joon Myeon yang sangat dingin bak es.

* * *

Seorang namja terlihat tengah tertidur dengan tubuh yang duduk namun kepalanya bertumpu di pinggir tempat tidur berukur 1x2 meter dengan nuansa putih dan bau khas obat-obatan yang menghiasi tempat tersebut. Namja itu masih dengan setia menunggu seseorang yang terbaring di kasur tersebut untuk kembali sadar.

"Kris hyung...", ucap Baekhyun pelan-pelan, takut jika Kris akan marah padanya ataupun akan mengganggu namja yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur itu.

"Huh?", Yi Fan terbangun dan menatap Baekhyun namun agak buram hingga ia harus mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sudah saatnya makan siang. Hyung tak ingin makan siang dahulu? Biar kami yang menjaga Yi Xing eh... ralat, Lay hyung..", tawar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah aniyo... Aku masih ingin di sini.", jawab Kris seraya tersenyum kecil lalu sedikit melirik namja yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur itu.

"Tak ada perubahan?", tanya Luhan dan Kris hanya bisa menggeleng dan tersenyum kecut.

"Jadi ini cinta pertama yang hyung ceritakan pada kami?", tanya Chen memastikan.

"Iya. Ini dia. Aku selalu berharap ingin bertemu dengannya dan sekarang bahkan setelah aku bertemunya, aku tetap menyakitinya bahkan hampir mencelakakannya.", sesal Kris seraya tersenyum kecut.

"Aku yakin tak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Lay ... Dia pasti akan segera sadar. Pasti...", ujar Suho memberi semangat pada Kris seraya mengelus punggung Kris.

"Ne, Suho.. Gomawo...", ucap Kris dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

* * *

**Lay POV...**

Suara-suara gaduh sedikit mengusikku hingga perlahan aku membuka mataku. Di sini agak gelap walau memang masih ada sinar-sinar yang masuk melalui celah-celah atap jerami. Tunggu sebentar... Atap jerami?

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku walaupun aku masih berbaring di ruangan itu. Tempat ini sangat-sangat asing. Tempat ini terlalu sederhana jika ini memang masih ada di Seoul. Jika dilihat lagi, ini seperti bangunan-bangunan jaman dahulu.

Perlahan, aku mendudukkan diriku. Aku baru sadar jika aku berbaring di tumpukkan-tumpukkan jerami kering. Rasa pening dan mata berkunang menyerangku hingga membuatku harus sedikit mengerjapkan mataku. Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku dan ternyata ruangan ini penuh dengan jerami-jerami kering.

"Di mana aku?", gumamku bingung.

Aku berusaha mengingat hal yang terjadi padaku terakhir kali aku membuka mataku. Bukankah terakhir kali aku... aku berada di jalanan kota Seoul dan yang aku ingat hem... bukankah sebuah mobil hitam menghantam tubuhku? Lalu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Apa aku sudah mati?

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?", gumamku bingung.

"Apa mungkin seseorang membuangku ke sini?", gumamku lagi.

Tak lama, suara decit pintu yang terbuka mulai terdengar dan sontak membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu. Tampak seorang namja paruh baya baru saja masuk ke ruangan ini. Tapi... kenapa ia terlihat asing? Maksudnya pakaiannya sedikit berbeda dengan orang-orang kota Seoul.

"Hey! Kau siapa?! Kau pencuri, ya?!", ujar namja paruh baya itu sontak membuatku kaget tak ketulungan.

"Bu...bukan, Ahjussi. Aku bukan pencuri... Aku.. Aku..."

"Kau! Sudah mencuri masih juga tak mengaku?!", bentak namja paruh baya itu seraya memukuli dengan sapu.

"Akh! Aku bersumpah aku bukan pencuri, Ahjussi! Bagaimana caranya aku harus meyakinkanmu, huh? Akh!", ujarku diikuti erangan-erangan kesakitan ketika namja paruh baya ini terus memukuliku dengan sapunya.

Aku perlahan berjalan mundur dan... aku merasakan mataku serasa dihujam oleh teriknya matahari. Aku sedikit mengerjapkan mataku. Namun, tak lama aku sangat kaget dan bingung dengan keadaan di luar sini.

Di sini, orang-orang memakai pakaian khas jaman kerajaan Joseon. Terlihat orang-orang yang melakukan kegiatan jual beli. Sebenarnya di mana ini?

"Kau! Kau mau kabur, huh?", seru namja paruh baya itu dan tentunya kembali dengan pukulan sapu yang menghantam tubuhku.

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tua berpakaian kerajaan seperti kepolisian dan prajurit Joseon jaman dahulu dengan nada dan mimik wajah dinginnya. Kenapa aku justru seperti tertelan dalam sebuah novel kehidupan jaman dinasti Joseon?

"Dia! Dia berusaha mencuri jerami dan tidak mau mengaku!", ujar namja paruh baya itu seraya menunjukkan sekaligus menuduhku sebagai pencuri.

"Bu...bukan. Sungguh, aku bukan pencuri...", belaku yang mulai panik.

"Bawa dia ke penjara kerajaan! Apa kau tak tahu kalau di sini jerami sangat diperlukan, huh? Kau pikir kau siapa bisa seenaknya saja mencuri jerami?", bentak namja dihadapanku ini.

Tak perlu waktu lama bahkan mungkin hanya berselang 10 detik, 2 orang prajurit menahanku dan entah akan membawaku ke mana. Aku terus memberontak dan berusaha menjelaskan yang terjadi tapi sepertinya nihil, mereka tetap tak mempercayaiku. Mereka tetap menyeretku pergi menjauh entah ke mana.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak pernah berusaha mencuri apapun! Kalian salah sangka!", berontak seraya terus berusaha lepas dari prajurit-prajurit 'tuli' ini. Sayangnya, mereka terlalu kuat untuk kulawan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam, huh?", bentak salah satu prajurit entah dia prajurti yang sebenarnya atau prajurit gadungan.

"Sudah kukatakan, lepaskan aku! Biarkan jelaskan akh!", aku mengerang kesakitan setelah merasakan benda tumpul menghantam kepalaku agak keras.

Mataku perlahan berkunang, kepalaku pusing dan badanku sangat lemas. Tak lama, semua rasanya gelap, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa setelah itu. Aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu padaku.

* * *

**Author POV...**

Ruangan itu terlihat sangat gelap dan pengap, hanya dua buah obor yang menjadi penerangan di sana. Jerami-jerami yang berserakan menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Serentetan jeruji besi pun dibuat menjadi sebuah penghalang sekaligus pintu agar siapapun yang ada di dalamnya tak bisa keluar masuk sembarangan. Terlihat 2 orang namja dengan pakaian kepolisian khas kerajaan tengah menjaga ruangan tersebut.

"Dia belum sadar juga?", tanya seorang dan 2 orang namja yang berjaga di depan ruangan berjeruji besi tersebut.

"Entahlah, mungkin belum. Mungkin hantaman tongkat tadi terlalu keras hingga membuatnya tetap tak sadarkan diri.", jawab namja lainnya dengan mudahnya.

Seorang namja dengan pakaian keluarga kerajaan berwarna biru memasuki lorong-lorong penjara bawah tanah kerajaan tersebut diikuti oleh beberapa dayang dan seorang namja paruh baya. Sontak, 2 orang namja yang tengah menjaga penjara tersebut terburu-buru memberi hormat pada namja yang sudah pasti merupakan keluarga kerajaan tersebut.

"Buka pintunya...", suruh namja itu dengan wajah datar dan nadaa dingin.

"Baik, Yang Mulia...", ucap kedua prajurit tersebut.

Tak lama, pintu penjara tersebut terbuka dan namja berpakaian keluarga kerajaan tersebut bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang namja yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya yang dirantai ke tembok. Terlihat di bagian pergelangan tangan dan pergelangan kakinya serta beberapa bagian wajahnya sedikit memar.

"Kenapa dia tak sadarkan diri juga? Sudah berapa jam dia tetap seperti ini?", tanya namja berpakian kerajaan itu –Yi Fan- seraya menunjuk ke arah namja yang tak sadarkan diri itu –Lay-.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Hamba tidak tahu mengapa ia tetap tak sadarkan diri padahal, kami harus mengintrogasinya, Yang Mulia.", jelas salah satu prajurit yang berjaga di penjara tersebut.

"Jika terbukti dia bersalah, apa yang akan terjadi?", tanya Yi Fan.

"Ada kemungkinan jika ia dihukum gantung atau cambuk, Yang Mulia."

"Er...", suara itu, membuat Yi Fan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Lay yang mulai memberikan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

Lay menggeliat sedikit tak nyaman dan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Semuanya terlihat buram hingga Lay perlu waktu untuk sedikit mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berusaha untuk memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit namun, ia sadar jika rantai yang terpasang di tangannya itu membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mencuri apapun! Aku berani sumpah, aku tak mencuri apapun! Biarkan aku kembali ke Seoul!", berontak Lay ketika menyadari bahwa ia terjebak di penjara dengan kaki dan tangan yang di rantai.

"Seberapa kuat kau mencoba untuk pergi dari sini, kau tetap akan kembali masuk ke sini.", ujar Yi Fan yang menatap dingin pada Lay.

Mata Lay terbelalak kaget ketika melihat seorang namja yang sangat-sangat mirip dengan Kris yang ia kenal sejak kecil. Siapa dia? Atau lebih tepatnya, di mana dia? Kenapa Kris yang ia kenal berpakaian seperti ini?

"Yi.. Yi Fan?", ucap Lay gelagapan dan tak percaya.

"Lancang kau memanggil nama Yang Mulia seperti itu!", ujar prajurit yang berjaga di depan penjara.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku? Kau dari daerah mana?", tanya Yi Fan dengan dinginnya dan menatap Yi Xing dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"A...Aku dari Changsa, mencoba untuk mencari seseorang di Seoul.", Ok, Lay! Kau mulai terhipnotis dengan seorang Yi Fan yang ada di hadapanmu hingga kau gelagapan seperti itu! Ingat, kau tidak boleh mati di sini!

"Tunggu sebentar... Apa kau bilang? Changsa? Seoul? Tempat apa itu, huh?", tanya Yi Fan bingung.

"Di mana aku sekarang, huh? Lepaskan aku!", Lay kembali memberontak, mencoba untuk pergi secepatnya dari tempat aneh ini.

"Kau ada di penjara bawah tanah kerajaan Joseon.", jelas Yi Fan membuat Lay kaget dan tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Yi Fan.

"Jangan bercanda! Lalu kau bilang aku masuk ke mesin waktu dan sekarang aku terjebak di masa dinasti Joseon, begitu? Atau jangan-jangan aku sudah mati?", ujar Lay yang masih tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Yi Fan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, huh? Kau bilang jika kau dari Changsa, tempat antah berantah yang entah di mana itu. Lalu sekarang kau bilang kau masuk ke mesin waktu? Apa kau gila?", Lay, kau berhasil membuat seorang pangeran Joseon kesal sekarang.

"Aku tinggal di Changsa dan pergi ke Seoul untuk mencari namja bernama Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Aku tinggal di jaman modern di tahun 2014. Lalu sekarang aku di mana, huh? Jaman apa sekarang?", kesal Lay seraya menatap Yi Fan dengan kesal dan gusar.

"Tahun 2014? Maksudmu kau datang dari masa depan, begitu?", tanya Yi Fan bingung.

"Jadi aku benar-benar terlempar ke masa lalu?", lirih Lay.

"Bawa dia ke tempat eksekusi!", titah seorang namja paruh baya yang memiliki jabatan sebagai ketua kepolisian di sana.

"Baik, Tuan.", ujar kedua prajurit itu lalu mereka berjalan ke arah Lay.

Kedua prajurit itu membuka kunci rantai yang membuat Lay tidak bisa berkutik. Yi Fan hanya bisa berdiri termenung melihat Lay yang sebentar lagi akan digiring menuju ke tempat eksekusi. Ada secuil keinginan untuk membantu Lay agar tidak harus diekseskusi tapi atas alasan apa? Lucu kalau misalnya ia membantu pencuri tanpa alasan, bukan?

"Shireo! Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan pencuri! Aku tidak bisa mati begitu saja di sini! Jangan bawa aku ke sana! Lepaskan!", berontak Lay sekuat tenaga agar mereka tak membawanya ke tempat eksekusi namun apa daya, Lay terlalu lemah untuk melawan prajurit itu.

"Kenapa dia harus dieksekusi? Bukankah dia belum diintrogasi?", tanya Yi Fan setelah Lay benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kami sudah mengintrogasi Tuan Park, pemilik gudang jerami tersebut. Dengan pernyataan-pernyataan yang telah ia berikan, kami yakin bisa mengeksekusi namja itu tanpa harus mengintrogasi ulang.", jelas ketua kepolisian tersebut.

_"Jadi seperti ini cara kerja kepolisian di sini?"_, gumam Yi Fan dalam hati.

"Tapi.. bukankah itu tidak adil? Bisa saja Tuan Park ada dendam yang terpendam hingga ia memfitnah namja itu, kan?", tanya Yi Fan lagi.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, berdasarkan kasus sejak dahulu, pihak klan Park sangat jarang berurusan dengan kepolisian apalagi dalam hal pencemaran nama baik.", jelasnya.

_"Memangnya masih akan tetap sama? Memangnya jaman tidak berubah?"_, gumam Kris dalam hati lagi.

"Hamba permisi, Yang Mulia...", ijin ketua kepolisian tersebut lalu meninggalkan penjara tersebut hingga hanya menyisakan Yi Fan dan dayang-dayangnya.

* * *

"Akh!", suara erangan itu terus keluar dari mulut Lay.

Luka-luka hasil cambukkan itu, terukir jelas di tubuh Lay. Pakaian Lay sudah jauh dari kata rapi, banyak terdapat bekas sobekan karena cambuk juga di sana. Darah mengucur deras dari setiap luka yang terukir di tubuh Lay.

"Kau tetap akan bungkam seperti ini atau kau akan mengaku, huh?", bentak petugas eksekusi tersebut seraya terus mencambuki tubuh Lay.

"Sudah kukatakan sejak awal, aku bukan pencuri...", lirih Lay seraya tersenyum meremehkan.

Petugas itu terus mencambuki tubuh Lay, seakan tak peduli darah yang mengalir deras dari setiap yang luka menganga di tubuhnya. Lay terus mengerang kesakitan hingga tempat tersebut hanya dipenuhi oleh suara erangannya saja.

"Tunggu!", suara teriakan itu membuat petugas eksekusi itu berhenti mencambuki tubuh Lay.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hah... Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga dan bisa dipublish. Bagaimana ceritanya? Gak nyambung n gak ada feel gitu, ya? Gak tau arahnya ke mana gitu, ya? HUE... T_T. Last, I NEED YOUR REVIEW(S), GUYS! SEE U NEXT CHAPTER! (^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeonghaseo, Readers! Apakah kalian menunggu FF ini? And.. This is it! The Next Chapter! Oh ya, gomawo untuk reviews sebelumnya, ya... *bow* ^_^. **

**Attention: NO FEEL!**

**Note: Di Chapter ini, lebih banyak Lay sama Il Woo-nya tapi ada KrAy juga kok... Klo dibaca bener-bener, pasti ketemu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dijawab di chapter berikutnya (entah itu chapter 4 atau 5 atau selanjutnya lah...)**

**Gak pake banyak basa basi, cek this out!**

**.**

**.**

"AKH!", erang Yi Xing ketika kain berisi obat-obatan herbal itu menyentuh setiap goresan luka di permukaan kulit putih Yi Xing.

"Tahan sedikit...", ucap namja tinggi di hadapannya seraya mendekatkan sebuah kain berisi dedaunan yang sudah ditumbuk serta sedikit garam mungkin sebagai antiseptik.

"AKHHHH!", erang Yi Xing semakin keras ketika kain tersebut menyentuh lukanya. Setetes kristal air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Yi Xing dan membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa darahnya terus mengalir?", gumam namja di hadapannya yang heran karena darah Yi Xing terus mengucur dari setiap luka bekas cambukan.

"Percuma kau memberiku garam sekalipun. Darahku tak akan berhenti mengalir...", lirih Yi Xing lemas setelah berkali dicambuk dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya namja tinggi di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku pengidap penyakit hemophilia. Darah itu tak akan berhenti mengalir jika aku tak meminum obat ini...", ucap Yi Xing seraya mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil berisi pil-pil yang mungkin berfungsi membantu pembekuan darah.

"Hemophilia? Penyakit apa itu?", tanya namja tinggi di hadapannya.

Yi Xing memasukkan 3 butir pil tersebut sekaligus lalu segera mengambil segelas air yang telah Il Woo berikan padanya.

"Kau makan barang itu 3 butir sekaligus?", tanya Il Woo dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau tahu, hemophilia itu penyakit di mana darahmu susah untuk membeku dalam kata lain, jika kau terluka hanya sedikit saja, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk kau bertemu Tuhan jika kau terlambat ditangani.", jelas Yi Xing seraya mengipas-ngipas lukanya yang terasa sangat perih.

"Apa penyakit itu ada di masa depan? Apa penyakit itu menular?", tanya Il Woo dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ini penyakit karena keturunan bukan karena virus menular. Kau tenang saja, hanya aku yang akan tersiksa karena penyakit ini...", lirih Yi Xing.

"Mianhae...", sesal Il Woo.

"Gwaenchanhayo...", ujar Yi Xing seraya tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Maksudnya, di saat orang-orang di sini menganggapku pencuri, kau satu-satunya yang berusaha agar aku tak dihukum cambuk oleh mereka.", tanya Yi Xing membuka percakapan kembali.

"Itu karena... karena aku tahu kau tak bersalah...", ucap Il Woo gelagapan.

_"Sebenarnya itu karena... kau mengingatkanku pada sosok yang hilang dari sisiku..."_, gumam Il Woo dalam hati.

"Oh..."

"Jadi.. kau datang dari jaman modern, begitu? Kau terlempar ke masa sekarang? Bagaimana bisa?", tanya Il Woo bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tak yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku sehingga aku bisa sampai di sini. Terakhir kali aku membuka mataku sebelum sampai di sini, aku tertabrak mobil saat aku berlari ke tengah jalan.", jelas Yi Xing seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Mobil?"

"Itu kendaraan masa depan dengan roda 4 dan terbuat dari besi. Jadi jika kau tertabrak kendaraan itu, kau mungkin akan terluka bahkan mungkin saja kau bisa mati.", jelas Yi Xing.

"Jadi kau sudah mati sekarang?"

"Itulah yang aku tak mengerti hingga sekarang. Semestinya jika aku membuka mataku setelah kecelakaan itu, aku semestinya ada di rumah sakit atau di kamarku atau setidaknya ada di suatu tempat di masa saat aku terlahir, bukan terlempar ke masa ini. Ini aneh...", jelas Yi Xing lagi.

"Berarti dengan kata lain, kau memegang kunci tentang masa depan kerajaan ini, kan?", tanya Il Woo dengan tatapan intens.

"Mungkin saja begitu tapi... sayangnya aku tidak mempelajari tentang sejarah di masaku jadi aku tak mengetahui tentang kerajaan ini...", ucap Yi Xing.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan di sini? Maksudnya, kapan kau akan kembali ke masamu?", tanya Il Woo lagi.

"Aku tak tahu... Sekarang aku berada di sini bukan karena aku sengaja pergi ke sini dengan mesin waktu tapi semenjak kecelakaan itu, aku berada di sini. Jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali ke masa di mana semestinya aku tinggal.", lirih Yi Xing.

Merasa percakapan mereka ini sepertinya membuat Yi Xing semakin sedih dan tertekan, Il Woo terdiam dan hanya menatap Yi Xing yang masih mengipas-ngipas bekas luka cambuknya.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Tidak... Tidak terlalu...", jawab Yi Xing.

"Kudengar, kau sebenarnya mandapat hukuman cambuk tambahan karena memanggil nama Putra Mahkota dengan nama lengkapnya. Bagaimana kau tahu namanya? Maksudnya kau baru saja terlempar ke masa ini dan kau tahu nama Putra Mahkota?", tanya Il Woo.

"Tidak...Itu seperti... er... Aku mengenalnya di masa depan. Di masa depan, Putra Mahkota tetap seperti sekarang namun dia bekerja sebagai model pakaian di masa depan.", jelas Yi Xing.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja paruh baya dengan pakaian khas pemerintah kerajaan tengah mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Sebuah seringai terpasang di bibir namja paruh baya tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

* * *

"Hyung...", suara itu membuat Il Woo meletakkan sumpitnya ke atas mangkok berisi nasi.

Il Woo mendongak dan menatap namja tinggi di hadapannya. "Waeyo?", tanya Il Woo.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?", tanya namja tinggi di hadapannya dengan nada menyesal dan ragu-ragu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maaf karena aku terpaksa mengungkit ini, Hyung... Tapi namja yang kau selamatkan dari hukuman cambuk itu.. Dia... Dia mirip seperti..."

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kumohon, jangan rusak selera makanku sekarang! Kau tak menyakitiku tapi kau menyakiti namja itu.", sela Il Woo langsung sebelum Yi Fan menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau hukuman itu tak pantas baginya tapi kau tetap membiarkan hukuman itu dilakukan? Itu kesalahan besar, Putra Mahkota..", tutur Il Woo seraya melanjutkan makannya.

Yi Fan termenung begitu mendengarkan kalimat simpel yang keluar dari mulut Il Woo. Ia merasa menyesal karena begitu saja membiarkan hukuman itu terjadi pada namja yang mungkin akan sangat berharga bagi Il Woo.

* * *

"Wah... Kenyangnya! Ternyata makanan di jaman sekarang tak kalah enak dengan makanan di masa depan. Jeongmal gomawo, Il Woo ssi...", ucap Yi Xing seraya tersenyum manis dan memperlihatkan single dimple-nya.

Il Woo tersenyum. "Ne... Cheonma...", ucap Il Woo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak makan? Tadi kau pergi ke mana?", tanya Yi Xing penasaran karena saat ia terbangun tadi, hanya ada dirinya.

"Aku sudah makan tadi. Aku baru saja datang dari perpustakaan kota...", ujar Il Woo bohong.

"Jadi kau sering membaca? Wah.. Kebetulan aku tidak terlalu suka..."

"Jadi orang-orang di jaman tempatmu lahir, orang-orang tidak pernah membaca?", tanya Il Woo penasaran.

"Tidak juga. Banyak orang yang suka membaca tapi banyak juga yang hanya menggunakan media elektronik untuk mendapat informasi...", ujar Yi Xing namun Il Woo hanya menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Kau mau tahu contoh media elektronik di masa depan?", tanya Yi Xing dan Il Woo mengangguk antusias.

Yi Xing merogoh kantong celana jeans yang sudah penuh dengan robekan karena bekas cambukan itu. "Semestinya ponselku masih ada di sini kalau tidak terjatuh...", gumam Yi Xing.

"Nah... ini dia! Aku menyebut ini ponsel atau handphone.", ucap Yi Xing seraya mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel android dari kantong celananya.

"Kau sebut barang itu ponsel? Bukankah itu cermin?", tanya Il Woo.

Yi Xing memencet salah satu tombol di ponselnya itu dan ponselnya pun mengeluarkan cahaya, membuat Il Woo terlonjak kaget.

"Benda macam apa itu?", tanya Il Woo menatap risih pada ponsel Yi Xing.

"Ini ponsel. Semacam alat komunikasi masa depan. Jadi kau tak perlu susah-susah untuk mengirim surat lagi.", ucap Yi Xing.

"Di sini tidak ada sinyal, ya?", tanya Yi Xing seraya mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi dan menggerakkannya ke segala arah.

"Aku tidak tahu barang macam apa lagi yang kau maksud itu..."

"Oh iya... Aku kan berada di masa sebelum ada ponsel. Payah...", gerutu Yi Xing.

Yi Xing menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantong celana jeansnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ternggelam dalam keheningan bersama Il Woo. Tatapannya menerawang entah kemana.

"Aku bosan... Boleh aku pergi jalan-jalan?", tanya Yi Xing.

"Kau akan pergi larut malam seperti ini? Untuk apa?", tanya Il Woo balik.

"Untuk mencari udara segar. Setidaknya agar aku tak penat lagi...", ucap Yi Xing.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar...", ucap Il Woo lalu meninggalkan Yi Xing sendiri di ruang makan sederhana tersebut.

Tak lama, Il Woo datang dengan satu set pakaian khas kerajaan Joseon berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Pakaialah ini jika kau ingin pergi... Kau tak mungkin pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu...", suruh Il Woo seraya menyodorkan satu set pakaian itu.

"Benarkah? Hua! Ini bagus sekali. Tapi... kau yakin ini pakaianmu?", tanya Yi Xing tak percaya seraya menatap pakaian di hadapannya dan Il Woo bergantian.

"Kenapa memangnya?", tanya Il Woo bingung.

"Semestinya ukuran pakaianmu lebih besar dari pada ini. Ini sangat cocok untuk badanku tapi semestinya kekecilan untukmu, Il Woo ssi...", ungkap Yi Xing.

_"Kenapa namja ini perhitungan sekali?"_, gumam Il Woo dalam hati.

"Pakai saja! Tidak perlu banyak tanya...", suruh Il Woo.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya...", gumam Yi Xing pelan sebelum beranjak menuju ke sebuah kamar kosong untuk dirinya.

* * *

Namja berkulit putih itu masih terus melangkahkan kakinya di kegelapan malam. Dengan pakaian kerajaan berwarna yang membalut tubuhnya, ia terlihat seperti keturunan bangsawan walau sebenarnya tidak sama sekali.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai di pinggir sungai yang sangat ia kenal. Sungai Han. Yi Xing perlahan duduk di pinggiran sungai untuk menikmati udara sejuk serta kesunyian yang membuatnya tenang. Ia rindu saat-saat di mana dia sering ke taman bersama Kris saat ia kecil di Changsa.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit gelap dengan taburan kelap-kelip bintang serta bulan. Ia menutup matanya perlahan. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, turun membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia merasa menjadi namja terbodoh di dunia ini. Ketika ia sudah menemukan orang yang selama ini ia cari, ia justru menghindari namja tersebut dan sekarang ia malah tersesat entah ke mana.

Ia merasa lengan baju yang tengah ia kenakan seperti ditarik-tarik oleh sesuatu. Yi Xing membuka matanya dan menyeka air matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah lengan bajunya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat seekor anak anjing putih tengah duduk seraya menatapnya.

"Kau tersasar, eoh?", tanya Yi Xing seraya tersenyum dan mengelus bulu halus anak anjing tersebut.

Anak anjing tersebut menjilat-jilat tangan Yi Xing. "Apa kau sendirian? Mana tuanmu?", tanya Yi Xing lagi seraya mengangkat anjing tersebut dan memangkunya.

"Bulumu halus... Aku suka. Kasihan, kau tersasar dan tuanmu entah pergi ke mana. Semestinya dia mencarimu.", gumam Yi Xing seraya mengelus bulu anak anjing itu sementara anak anjing hanya terduduk seraya menatap Yi Xing.

Yi Xing merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebungkus roti yang tadi Il Woo berikan padanya.

"Makanlah...", ucap Yi Xing seraya 'menyuapi' anak anjing itu dengan biskuit.

"Atas dasar apa kau lancang memberi anak anjing Yang Mulia Pangeran Mahkota makanan, huh?", suara tersebut spontan membuat Yi Xing terkejut dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Matanya terbelalak ketika menemukan belasan dayang serta seorang namja paruh baya yang menatap intens ke arahnya.

"Anak anjing ini tersesat dan menggigiti pakaianku jadi aku merawatnya untuk sementara. Maafkan aku...", ucap Yi Xing dengan mudahnya seraya tetap menggendong anak anjing yang ternyata milik seorang Putra Mahkota.

"Anak anjing itu diberikan oleh kerajaan China sebagai cendera mata asal China dan kau memberi makan sembarangan pada anjing milik Yang Mulia?", bentak namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Ini jelas bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Aku tak tahu anjing ini milik siapa. Yang jelas dia datang padaku tanpa tuan jadi aku merawatnya untuk sementara. Aku mana tahu tentang anjing ini. Anjing ini tidak cerita padaku...", celetuk Yi Xing dengan gusar dan kesal.

"Beraninya kau!", bentak namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Cukup!", ujar seorang namja berpakaian kerajaan seraya menatap intens pada Yi Xing.

"Kau sudah membuat kesalahan tadi pagi dan sekarang kau membuat masalah lagi?", tanya Yi Fan dengan nada datar.

"Hamba jelas-jelas tidak terbukti bersalah. Kenapa tuan tetap menganggap hamba bersalah?", tanya Yi Xing balik dengan kesalnya.

"Ini anak anjingmu, Yang Mulia. Jaga dia baik-baik! Jangan sampai lepas lagi! Kalau aku menemukan anjing ini terlantar lagi, aku tak akan mengembalikannya padamu.", ancam Yi Xing seraya menyerahkan anak anjing itu.

"Beraninya kau mengan..."

"Gomawo...", ujar Yi Fan seraya mengambil anak anjingnya itu dari tangan Yi Xing.

"Aku janji tak akan menelantarkannya lagi.", sambung Yi Fan.

"Aku pegang janjimu itu, Yang Mulia...", ujar Yi Xing seraya tersenyum dan memperlihatkan dimplenya.

Entah mengapa, jantung Yi Fan berdetak kencang, darahnya bergemuruh setiap mengalir di nadinya. Ia merasa seperti melihat seseorang yang pernah ada di sisinya. Yi Fan merasakan sesuatu menumpuk di pelupuk matanya hingga ia cepat-cepat membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Yi Xing dan dayang-dayang tersebut mengikuti Yi Fan.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali di masa lalu, huh?", gerutu Yi Xing lalu kembali duduk dan membiarkan keheningan menyeruak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HUA! Mian karena lama update, ya... Hiihihiih... Sibuk banget sama kegiatan sekolah soalnya (bikin repot). Bagaimana feelnya? Amburadul gitu yah? Ok, last, don't forget to review...^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeonghaseo, Readers! Apakah kalian menunggu FF ini? And.. This is it! The Next Chapter! Oh ya, gomawo untuk reviews sebelumnya, ya... *deep deep deep deep bow* ^_^. **

**Attention: NO FEEL!**

**Note: Tolong anggap kalau Kris sama Lay itu asli orang Korea, ya... Aku takutnya kalau pake couple asli Korea malah gak dapet feel untuk buatnya. Mianhae *bow*. Untuk yang sudah review, makasih banget ya... ^^. Maaf gak bisa balas review kalian tapi di last chapter, aku bakal bkin 'thanks to' ok...**

**Gak pake banyak basa basi, cek this out!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja tinggi itu masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di lantai entah karena apa. Mungkin memang ia sendiri yang membuat barang-barang itu berserakan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal dengan keadaan sekitarnya sekarang. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia membereskan semua barang itu, seakan berusaha menyembunyikan barang-barang tersebut.

"Il Woo ssi...", suara itu, spontan membuat Il Woo kaget bukan kepalang. Dengan cepat, ia memasukkan pakaiannya langsung ke dalam lemari tanpa melipatnya ataupun merapikannya sedikit pun.

"Ke..Kenapa kau ke sini?", tanya Il Woo gelagapan pada seorang namja manis yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah selesai membuat makan malam.", ucap Yi Xing lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Il Woo.

"Hampir saja...", gumam Il Woo seraya menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

Kala itu, ruangan minimalis namun bernuansa klasik dengan sebuah lilin sebagai penerangan itu terasa sangat hening walaupun terdapat 2 orang namja di sana. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut, tak lupa suara helaan nafas 2 namja itu juga turut menghiasi heningnya ruangan tersebut.

Tak lama, salah satu dari 2 orang namja tersebut menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkuk, menimbulkan sedikit suara dentingan. Ia perlahan mendorong mangkuk tersebut.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Aku tak percaya kau bisa memasak seenak ini.", ucap Il Woo membuka pembicaraan.

"Kalau aku tidak memasak, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup sendiri? Tidak mungkin aku harus belanja setiap hari, bukan?", alih-alih berterima kasih atau mengatakan sesuatu yang wajar, Yi Xing justru menambah rumit pikiran Il Woo dengan pernyataannya barusan. Apa maksudnya tinggal sendiri?

"Maksudnya, kau namja, sedikit tidak wajar kalau kau bisa memasak seenak ini.", ucap Il Woo berusaha menutupi rasa penasarannya tentang pernyataan Yi Xing barusan.

"Itu hobiku sejak kecil...", ucap Yi Xing sekenanya.

"Em...", gumam Il Woo seraya mengangguk mengerti.

Il Woo beranjak dari duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar rumah sederhananya.

"Kau akan ke mana sekarang?", tanya Yi Xing membuat Il Woo enggan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ke istana...", ucap Il Woo singkat.

"Aku ikut!", pinta Yi Xing antusias.

"Untuk apa? Istana terlalu luas untuk orang baru sepertimu. Kalau kau tersasar, akan sulit menemukanmu karena tak ada yang mengenalmu di sana. Lagi pula sekarang sudah malam.", jelas Il Woo dengan kata lain, ia tak memperbolehkan Yi Xing ikut bersamanya.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu selama di istana, aku akan terus mengikutimu dan tak akan pergi jauh-jauh darimu...", ucap Yi Xing dengan nada memohon.

Il Woo perlahan luluh dengan permohonan Yi Xing. Sama persis, pikir Il Woo. Entah apa yang sama persis dari seorang Yi Xing dengan sesuatu yang ada di benaknya sekarang, tak ada yang tahu. Il Woo seakan mengubur dalam-dalam isi otaknya hingga sangat tersembunyi dan hanya dirinya yang bisa menemukan kembali isi otaknya tersebut.

"Baiklah, tapi kau janji tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh dariku, mengerti!", ujar Il Woo dan Yi Xing mengangguk.

* * *

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan ke istana malam-malam seperti ini?", tanya Yi Xing penasaran.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja! Tak perlu banyak tanya.", ucap Il Woo.

"Apa kau punya hubungan keluarga dengan keluarga kerajaan? Atau kau mengenal keluarga kerajaan?", tanya Yi Xing semakin penasaran. Semakin sering Il Woo tak menjawab pertanyaannya, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Yi Xing.

Il Woo termenung mendengar pertanyaan Yi Xing tadi. "Tidak... Aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan keluarga kerajaan. Kalau aku punya hubungan dengan keluarga kerajaan, untuk apa aku tinggal di kota bukan di istana?", ucap Il Woo akhirnya.

"Hah... Benar juga, ya! Kenapa aku tolol sekali?", rutuk Yi Xing.

"Kita sudah sampai di istana...", ucap Il Woo ketika mereka berada tepat di depan sebuah pintu gerbang yang agak luas dengan pahatan-pahatan relief klasik di pinggir tembok istana tersebut.

"Kau yakin ini istananya? Ini berbeda jauh dengan di masa depan. Kenapa gelap sekali?", tanya Yi Xing merasa merinding. Spontan Yi Xing menautkan jarinya di antara jari-jari Il Woo.

Il Woo menoleh ke arah jari ramping Yi Xing yang bertaut di antara jemarinya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kaja, kita masuk.", ajak Il Woo.

Suara derap langkah mereka memecah keheningan malam itu. Yi Xing tak yakin ke mana arah langkahnya. Ia hanya mengikuti Il Woo ke mana pun ia berjalan. Setiap Il Woo berhenti melangkah, Yi Xing akan bertanya apa yang terjadi dan Il Woo hanya akan tersenyum atau menjawab seadanya saja.

"Pandanganku buram, aku tak terlalu melihat jalanku makanya aku hanya bisa bergantung padamu sekarang.", ucap Yi Xing membuka percakapan.

"Apa matamu bermasalah?", tanya Il Woo.

"Mungkin, aku juga tak tahu. Di masa depan, aku sangat jarang bahkan mungkin tak pernah berjalan di gelapnya suatu daerah. Di masa depan, di segala tempat terdapat penerangan yang cukup, jauh berbeda seperti sekarang ini.", jelas Yi Xing.

"Sebaiknya kau tak mengatakan tentang masa depan di istana atau kau akan jadi korban dari kehidupan politik kerajaan ini.", bisik Il Woo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kau di istana, sebaiknya kau tidak ungkapkan kalimat yang menyatakan kalau kau dari masa depan. Itu berbahaya bagimu jika ada orang lain yang tahu..."

"Oh... Baiklah...", ucap Yi Xing enteng. Apa tak terbesit di otaknya tentang ketakutan jika ada yang berbuat jahat padanya?

Il Woo menoleh sedikit ke arah Yi Xing yang masih melihat-lihat keadaan istana walau dengan pengelihatan buram. Tak lama, sebuah objek di belakang telinga Yi Xing membuat Il Woo memicingkan matanya dan menatap tak percaya.

"Kau lihat apa?", tanya Yi Xing seraya meraba telinganya.

"Simbol di belakang telingamu itu, itu simbol apa?", tanya Il Woo.

"Oh, simbol matahari? Entahlah. Simbol itu ada sejak aku lahir.", ucap Yi Xing

_"Apa benar hal itu akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat? Apa benar kata peramal tersebut?", _gumam Il Woo dalam hati.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau kelihatan memikirkan sesuatu? Apa simbol itu berhubungan dengan sesuatu?", tanya Yi Xing penasaran ketika melihat raut wajah Il Woo berubah drastis.

"Huh? Tidak. Aku hanya masih bingung saja dengan simbol itu.", ujar Il Woo yang tentunya hanya sebuah kalimat dusta belaka.

Yi Xing menatap intens pada Il Woo yang nampak gelisah setelah mengetahui simbol matahari yang ada di belakang telinganya.

"Apa?", tanya Il Woo merasa risih ditatapi intens oleh Yi Xing.

"Tidak.", Yi Xing tersenyum kecil. "Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana? Kenapa kita ke sini?", tanya Yi Xing mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Tak ada tujuan yang pasti, hanya melangkah hingga kau lelah dan kita akan pulang. Apa kau sudah lelah?", tanya Il Woo.

"Tidak. Aku suka keadaan istana walau semua buram di mataku.", ucap Yi Xing seraya tersenyum dan menampakkan lesung pipinya yang agak dalam.

Lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya suara derap langkah beraturan yang terdengar.

"Kenapa kau tampaknya sangat hafal dengan seluk beluk istana ini? Kenapa kau diperbolehkan masuk dengan mudahnya?", tanya Yi Xing membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku sudah biasa pergi ke sini sejak kecil jadi ya... wajar aku tahu seluk beluk di sini dan penjaga di sini bahkan dayang kerajaan pun juga sudah hafal denganku.", ucap Il Woo.

WUFF! WUUFF!

Il Woo dan Yi Xing menghentikan langkah mereka ketika suara tersebut tertangkap oleh telinga mereka. Tak lama, suara langkah kaki cepat pun menuju ke arah mereka. Mereka menoleh ke belakang, melihat seekor anak anjing putih berlari ke arah mereka.

"Oh?", Yi Xing langsung terlonjak kaget ketika anjing itu duduk di hadapannya dengan lidah yang menjulur keluar dan nafasnya yang terdengar cepat.

Yi Xing berjongkok. "Bukankah kau anak anjing Putra Mahkota? Kau lepas lagi? Kenapa kau bandel sekali? Bagaimana jika Putra Mahkota mencarimu, huh?", tanya Yi Xing pada anak anjing seraya mengelus bulu halusnya.

Il Woo mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau itu anak anjing Putra Mahkota?

"Il Woo hyung!", suara itu membuat Il Woo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap seorang namja yang tak lebih tinggi darinya tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Oh? Min Seok ah!", ujar Il Woo seraya mendekati namja itu dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, huh? Apa kau sudah naik jabatan sekarang?", tanya Il Woo.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung! Ah... aku baru saja dilantik menjadi detektive kerajaan. Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Kudengar kau menyelamatkan tawanan tak bersalah lagi, ya?", tanya Min Seok.

"Aku tak jauh beda denganmu. Masalah itu... sepertinya aku memang melakukan itu lagi.", kekeh Il Woo.

"Kau tak berniat mencari pendamping hidup?", tanya Min Seok membuat Il Woo tertawa geli.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Dari dulu kau selalu pergi ke sini sendirian setelah sepeninggal_nya_.", ucap Min Seok datar.

"Aku tak datang sendiri kali ini. Aku datang bersama dia...", Il Woo menunjuk ke arah belakang.

Min Seok mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia yakin tak melihat siapapun di belakangnya. "Siapa?", tanya Min Seok lagi.

Il Woo menoleh ke belakang. "Ke mana dia? Oh tidak!", seru Il Woo panik ketika tak menemukan Yi Xing di belakangnya.

* * *

"Hei! Dasar anjing tak tahu terima kasih! Kembalikan gelangku!", seru Yi Xing terus seraya mengejar seekor anak anjing putih yang tengah menggigit sebuah gelang hitam.

"Kembalikan, Anak anjing kecil!", seru Yi Xing terus.

"_Huh... Dasar anjing kurang ajar! Kau sama menjengkelkannya dengan pemilikmu!"_, gerutu Yi Xing dalam hati.

Yi Xing terus berlari mengejar anak anjing itu tanpa perduli ke mana arah langkahnya. Ia hanya perduli pada gelangnya yang dicuri oleh anak anjing milik Putra Makhota tersebut. Hingga ia sadar, ia sudah berlari terlalu jauh bahkan mungkin sangat jauh dari Il Woo. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sadar berada di sebuah taman dengan kolam teratai di dekat sebuah pafiliun.

"Di mana aku?", gumam Yi Xing bingung.

"Kau dapat dari mana gelang ini?", sebuah pertanyaan terdengar samar di telinga Yi Xing.

"Kau memungutnya, ya?", pertanyaan itu kembali terdengar di telinga Yi Xing.

Yi Xing melangkah perlahan semakin jauh ke dalam taman tersebut. Sudut mata hazelnya menatap seorang namja berpakian kerajaan tengah duduk di bawah pohon sakura dan memegang gelangnya seraya mengelus bulu anak anjing putih di dekatnya.

"Apa kau pikir ini milikku? Rasanya aku tak punya gelang aneh seperti ini...", ucap namja berpakaian kerajaan itu pada anak anjingnya.

"Itu gelangku!", seru Yi Xing langsung.

Namja berpakaian kerajaan itu spontan menatap ke arah Yi Xing dan berdiri. Tinggi sekali, pikir Yi Xing. Namja itu terpaku ketika melihat Yi Xing bisa sampai di taman itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai di sini?", tanya Yi Fan _to the point_.

"Anak anjingmu itu mencuri gelangku. Sekarang kembalikan!", ujar Yi Xing kesal. Untungnya tak ada belasan dayang serta namja tua yang selalu mengikuti Yi Fan ke mana pun ia pergi.

"Apa benar kau mencurinya dari namja rusuh itu?", tanya Yi Fan pada anak anjingnya namun anak anjingnya itu malah mengambil gelang Yi Xing dari tangan Yi Fan dan...

PLUK...

"ANDWAE!", teriak Yi Xing setelah menyaksikan anak anjing Yi Fan menjatuhkan gelangnya dengan mudah ke dalam kolam teratai.

"Aigoo, Monggu! Kenapa kau nakal sekali?!", ujar Yi Fan gusar dengan tingkah nakal anak anjing itu.

Namun tanpa diduga, Yi Xing langsung turun ke kolam teratai itu untuk mencari gelangnya yang mungkin ada di dasar kolam itu.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kamu? Berhenti merusak kolamku!", oceh Yi Fan seraya berdiri di pinggir kolam tersebut.

"Kalau kau tak mengijinkan aku mencarinya, kau yang cari gelangku sampai dapat! Mau?!", oceh Yi Xing kesal. Apa ia tak ingat sedang berhadapan dengan Putra Mahkota?

"Ck, berhenti merusak kolamnya! Aku akan belikan yang baru untukmu! Akan kuganti dengan gelang yang jauh lebih mahal dari itu!", ujar Yi Fan dengan mudahnya.

"Kau pikir gelang itu kubeli hanya untuk hiasan, huh? Kau pikir itu hanya perhiasan tak berharga yang bisa aku beli ulang jika hilang, huh?! Kau tak tahu kalau itu dari seseorang yang aku sayangi! Itu dari ibuku, tahu!", kesal Yi Xing.

Perlahan, kristal air mata jatuh ke pipi Yi Xing, semakin membasahi pipinya yang sudah basah karena air kolam. Suara isakannya menghiasi hening malam itu.

"Seorang Putra Mahkota tak akan mengerti itu...", lirih Yi Xing seraya menunduk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Yi Fan membulatkan matanya. Tidak! Dia bukan namja yang akan membiarkan namja lemah seperti Yi Xing menangis begitu saja terlebih itu karenanya.

Yi Fan perlahan masuk ke dalam kolam tersebut. Tak perduli pakaian mewah dari sutranya basah karena air kolam. Tak perduli jika ia mungkin akan dimarahi oleh ayahnya karena merusak baju sutra yang harganya mungkin sangat fantastis.

Yi Fan sangat yakin pernah melewati kejadian seperti ini di masa lalunya dan ia ingat itu. Dia ingat jelas betapa _**namja itu**_ bersikukuh mencari gelangnya tak sengaja terjatuh ke dalam kolam yang sama dengan kolam tempat gelang Yi Xing juga hilang.

_**Flashback...**_

"Apa kolam ini tidak ada ikannya? Hanya teratai saja?", tanya namja dengan tatapan teduh yang duduk di samping Yi Fan.

"Semestinya tidak.", jelas Yi Fan seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tahu... entah kenapa aku suka berada di sini terutama saat bersamamu...", ucap namja dengan tatapan teduh itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini pasti akan terdengar aneh tapi bukankah tak semestinya orang sepertiku jatuh cinta pada Putra Mahkota sepertimu?", tanya namja itu, membuat Yi Fan kaget.

"Ini aneh... aku tahu. Ini tak wajar dan itu pasti... Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku tapi sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu, Yi Fan...", ucap namja dengan mata indah dan tatapan teduh itu.

Yi Fan tersenyum penuh arti lalu menyematkan jarinya di antara namja di sebelahnya itu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya... Kupikir hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan itu...", ucap Yi Fan seraya tersenyum pada namja itu.

Perlahan Yi Fan mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja bermata indah tersebut. Semakin dekat hingga Yi Fan bisa merasakan deru nafas namja di hadapannya itu. Dan, bibirnya pun sampai di bibir lembut dan manis namja di hadapannya. Perlahan ia melumat bibir namja di hadapannya itu dengan lembut. Tangannya merengkuh pinggang namja di hadapannya itu.

PLUKK...

"Aigooo... Gelangku jatuh!", seru namja itu ketika menyadari gelangnya terjatuh ke dalam kolam.

Yi Fan tersenyum geli melihat reaksi namja di hadapannya. "Ijinkan aku mencarinya untukmu...", ucap Yi Fan seraya tersenyum.

_**Flashback End...**_

"Ijinkan aku mencarinya untukmu...", tutur Yi Fan akhirnya, membuat Yi Xing mendongak cepat ke arah Yi Fan.

"Yi Xing!", suara itu, membuat Yi Xing menoleh ke arah namja tinggi yang baru saja datang.

"Il Woo hyung?", alih-alih Yi Xing yang menjawab, justru namja tinggi di sampingnya yang menjawab panggilan Il Woo.

"Apa kau bilang? Hyung? Kau mengenalnya?", tanya Yi Xing pada Yi Fan.

Yang Yi Xing tahu, Il Woo tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan keluarga kerajaan, bukan? Kenapa Yi Fan mengenal Il Woo? Yi Xing menatap Yi Fan dan Il Woo bergantian seakan tak mengerti apa yang ia lewatkan atau sesuatu yang ia tak ketahui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**KYA! CHAPTER 4 FINISHED! Kayaknya FF ini bakalan panjang jadinya. Ini aja belum sampai ke konflik utamanya -_-". Belum juga pembukaan rahasia-rahasia yang dipendam Yi Fan sama Il Woo dan belum aja Yi Xing balik ke masa depan *emang bakal balik, ya?*... Aku harap kalian bersedia bacanya ya dan gak bosen ya... Last, Need review, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyeonghaseo, Readers! Apakah kalian menunggu FF ini? And.. This is it! The Next Chapter! Oh ya, gomawo untuk reviews sebelumnya, ya... *deep deep deep deep bow* ^_^. **

**Attention: NO FEEL!**

**Note: Di bagian ini, lebih banyak flasback tentang politik kerajaan dan pengungkapan Il Woo, ya... Oh ya, maaf karena gk bisa balas review kalian ya... Aku menghargai banget review kalian selama ini. Ini pasti di lanjut kok, aku janji.**

**Gak pake banyak basa basi, cek this out!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan di sana sangatlah gelap, penerangan hanya berasal dari lampion kecil yang dibawa oleh namja tinggi itu. Udara terasa dingin bahkan sangat menusuk kulit. Cahaya bulan terlihat begitu menyilaukan, ditemani oleh cahaya-cahaya bintang yang bertaburan bak kristal di langit.

Namja tinggi itu terus melangkahkan kakinya seraya menarik seorang namja manis berkulit putih yang ada di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan! Il Woo ssi, tolong lepaskan!", ronta namja manis itu seraya mencoba untuk melepas pegangan erat namja yang ia panggil Il Woo itu dari pergelangan tangannya.

Namja tinggi itu tidak menjawab dan terus menarik namja manis itu.

"Il Woo ssi, kumohon lepaskan! Ada apa, huh? Apa kau mengenal putra mahkota? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu, huh?", tanya Yi Xing, namja manis itu.

Il Woo menghempaskan pergelangan tangan Yi Xing kasar lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan katakan kata putra mahkota lagi di hadapanku! Itu menjijikan!", ujar Il Woo dingin seraya berjalan mendahului Yi Xing.

"Il Woo ssi...", panggil Yi Xing seraya mengejar sosok Il Woo yang belum jauh di depannya.

"Hey, aku minta maaf jika aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah bahkan aku tak menepati janjiku untuk tak pergi jauh-jauh darimu saat di istana. Masalahnya... gelangku dicuri oleh anjing milik orang itu.", jelas Yi Xing berusaha tidak mengatakan kata 'putra mahkota' di depan Il Woo.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Bukan kau masalahnya. Itu karena aku sendiri yang sepertinya memulai masalah. Aku tidak marah padamu.", ucap Il Woo seraya menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

"Lalu? Sepertinya saat aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya, kau kelihatan baik-baik saja ketika aku mengucapkan ehem... kata ya... kau tahu sendirilah. Tapi sekarang, kau kelihatan benar-benar tidak baik.", tanya Yi Xing penasaran berusaha tetap tak mengatakan kata putra mahkota.

"Aku akan jelaskan padamu sesampainya kita di rumah.", ucap Il Woo.

* * *

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin menjelaskan pertanyaanku tadi?", ujar Yi Xing yang duduk bersila di hadapan Il Woo bak seorang keluarga bangsawan.

"Itu hanya masalah pribadi. Tak penting juga kau mengetahuinya.", ucap Il Woo seraya meneguk secangkir teh hijau yang sudah ia seduh tadi.

"Tapi diawal pertemuan kita, kau baik-baik saja. Maksudnya, kau biasa-biasa saja ketika mengucapkan kata itu.", ucap Yi Xing dengan penekanan pada kata 'itu' yang merupakan cara Yi Xing tak mengatakan kata putra mahkota.

Il Woo tersenyum getir. "Kau tahu, aku bisa masuk ke istana dengan mudahnya karena sebenarnya aku masih memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga kerajaan."

"Jadi kau bohong padaku? Jadi sebenarnya kau memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga kerajaan? Tapi kenapa kau tinggal di sini? Dan sebenarnya kau siapa?"

"Akulah putra mahkota yang semestinya...", ucap Il Woo pelan.

"APA? Lalu.. lalu kenapa kau tinggal di sini? Kenapa justru namja itu yang ada sebagai putra mahkota di sana? Sebenarnya apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dariku?", tanya Yi Xing bingung, tak percaya, kecewa dan bercampur dengan emosi-emosi lainnya.

"Sebuah kerajaan tak akan lengkap tanpa politik..."

"Aku tidak tinggal di sebuah kerajaan di masa depan. Aku tidak mengerti masalah politik."

Il Woo menuangkan teh lagi ke dalam cangkirnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah kosong. Uap-uap mengepul dari teh yang tengah dituangkan itu. "Aku dan keluargaku adalah salah satu korbannya...", ucap Il Woo pelan, seakan bukanlah sebuah masalah ketika ia kembali harus membicarakan tentang masa lalunya itu.

"Korban apa? Il Woo ssi, jangan buat aku bingung! Aku sudah... bagaimana caraku mengatakannya, ya? Sekarang aku sudah benar bingung, tak percaya bercampur kecewa dan entahlah... terlalu banyak yang berkumpul di benakku."

"Akulah salah satu korban politik kerajaan.", ucap Il Woo.

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudnya, kau seorang putra mahkota yang semestinya lalu ada putra mahkota lainnya di istana. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku adalah putra pertama yang terlahir selama penjabatan ayahku sebagai raja yang bahkan masih menjabat hingga saat ini. Aku terlahir dari seorang ratu negeri ini tapi itu dulu. Aku dinobatkan sebagai putra mahkota atas kelahiranku."

"Lalu?"

"Kau mungkin tahu kalau seorang raja tentu memiliki permaisuri, kan? Di antara belasan permaisuri ayahku, ada 1 permaisuri yang merupakan putri dari seorang menteri kubu kontra."

"Kubu kontra? Apa itu?"

"Ah... aku lupa memberitahumu. Ibuku berasal dari rakyat jelata dan kau tahu sendiri di jaman seperti ini, masih banyak orang yang berpikir jika rakyat jelata dan keluarga kerajaan itu seperti langit dan bumi, dalam kata lain, tidak akan pernah bersatu.", jelah Il Woo.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi ayah dari salah satu permaisuri ayahmu itu adalah seseorang dari kubu yang tidak menyetujui jika ibumu menjadi seorang ratu negeri ini. Benar begitu?"

"Kau benar. Ayah dari Permaisuri Jang terus mencoba agar putrinya menjadi seorang ratu dengan cara apapun. Salah satunya adalah politik adu domba dan itu sangat berhasil menghancurkan hidupku dan keluargaku. Ibuku akhirnya dihukum untuk meninggalkan istana dan melepaskan gelar ratu dari dirinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Permaisuri Jang akhirnya menempati tahta ratu, menggantikan ibuku.", jelas Il Woo seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Itu...sangat kejam. Hey, tunggu... Berarti putra mahkota sekarang adalah anak dari Permaisuri Jang yang telah menjadi ratu sekarang dan putra mahkota yang sekarang adalah adik tirimu, kan?"

"Iya."

"Berarti ini berawal dari ibumu yang merupakan rakyat jelata dan menikah dengan ayahmu yang notabene adalah seorang raja. Lalu, terbentuk kubu pro dan kontra karena tahta ratu yang diisi oleh ibumu. Lalu kau lahir dan menjadi putra mahkota. Atas kelahiran dirimu, ayah dari Permaisuri Jang merasa kedudukannya terancam sehingga ia melakukan politik adu domba pada ibumu agar Permaisuri Jang menjadi seorang ratu. Bersamaan dengan itu, ayah Permaisuri Jang akan merasakan harta sebagai salah satu dari keluarga kerajaan, bukan? Setidaknya ini hanya salah satu rencana dari pengambil alihan harta, kan?", jelas Yi Xing memastikan bahwa hal yang ia mengerti tidaklah melenceng dari yang semestinya ia pahami.

"Kau benar, Yi Xing. Itulah alasannya aku mengatakan jika aku adalah korban dari kehidupan politik kerajaan. Sebenarnya aku masih terlalu mudah dan tak mengerti apa-apa ketika aku diusir dari istana. Aku tidak yakin jika aku sempat merasakan benar-benar menjadi seorang putra mahkota. Mirisnya lagi, ibuku tengah hamil ketika kami diusir dari istana, sama seperti Permaisuri Jang yang saat itu tengah hamil."

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Di mana ibu dan adikmu?", tanya Yi Xing.

"Mereka semua sudah meninggal. Hanya aku yang tersisa sendiri di sini.", jawab Il Woo seraya tersenyum getir dan menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai sederhana rumahnya.

"Maafkan aku... Aku tak bermaksud mengungkit luka lama... A..Aku hanya... Aku tidak tahu...", sesal Yi Xing.

"Gwaenchanha. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak tahu masalah ini jadi tak ada alasan untuk menyalahkanmu. Satu hal lagi, mungkin kau akan menayakan ini cepat atau lambat. Margaku Jung, itu dari ibuku. Aku mengganti margaku segera setelah aku tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hingga aku tidak tinggal lagi di istana", jelas Il Woo tetap menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menatap Yi Xing sedikit pun.

Keheningan tiba-tiba menyeruak di ruangan itu, membelenggu Yi Xing dan Il Woo. Yi Xing hanya bisa menatap miris pada Il Woo yang terduduk lemah seraya menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Yi Xing. Antara yakin dan tidak yakin, Yi Xing berpikir jika Il Woo mungkin menangis sekarang, menangis tanpa suara tepatnya. Hingga, segalanya sudah diperjelas ketika setetes cairan bening menetes dan membasahi lantai di bawah Il Woo.

"Il Woo ssi...", lirih Yi Xing seraya menarik tubuh Il Woo ke dalam dekapannya.

"Yi Xing...", lirih Il Woo pelan dengan wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher Yi Xing.

"Aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan walau mungkin tidak sama. Aku yakin yang kau rasakan tentu lebih sakit daripada yang aku rasakan. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau sebernarnya... seperti ini. Kau sukses menyembunyikan kehidupanmu yang sebenarnya dariku, Il Woo.", tutur Yi Xing pelan seraya mengelus punggung lebar Il Woo.

"Aku sudah kehilangan segalanya, Yi Xing. Ibuku, adikku... mereka semua meninggal Yi Xing. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa?", rancau Il Woo.

"Bukankah masih ada orang yang peduli padamu? Menurutku, banyak orang di luar sana yang menyayangimu, termasuk menteri dari pihak pro yang mendukung ibumu, bukan? Masih ada mereka, Il Woo. Mereka pasti akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan apa yang semestinya menjadi milikmu jika memang seperti itu kenyataannya.", jelas Yi Xing.

Il Woo masih terisak di pelukan Yi Xing. Ia merasa seperti seonggok daging yang perlu dikasihani ketika ia malah menangis meraung-raung di depan Yi Xing yang bahkan baru tahu tentang masalahnya sekarang.

"Il Woo ssi... Aku ada satu permintaan padamu..."

"Apa?", tanya Il Woo disela isakannya

"Boleh aku memanggilmu hyung? Aku tidak bermaksud menggantikan posisi adikmu di kehidipanmu tapi aku juga kesepian, sama sepertimu."

Il Woo terperanjat kaget mendengar permintaan sederhana Yi Xing. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah dia bukan putra makhota lagi? Kenapa orang seperti Yi Xing justru memintanya setelah Yi Xing tahu tentang kehidupannya?

"Aku bukan putra mahkota, Yi Xing."

"Aku tahu. Aku tak peduli kau siapa dan darimana. Aku yakin kau baik jadi aku memintanya padamu..."

Il Woo tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja. Kau boleh anggap aku sebagai hyung-mu...", ucap Il Woo.

* * *

Cahaya lembut perlahan menelusup memasuki ruangan sempit bernuansa putih itu, melewati sela-sela jendela yang tak tertutupi oleh korden. Burung di luar sana sudah saling berkicau seakan saling berbicara satu sama lain. Bulir-bulir air menetes melewati satu daun ke daun lainnya hingga akhirnya jatuh menyentuh tanah.

Sosok namja tinggi berambut blonde itu masih tertidur, bertumpu pada kasur kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Di kasur itu, sosok namja berkulit putih bersih dengan segala alat-alat penunjang kehidupan khas rumah sakit tengah terbaring lemah tanpa sedikit pun ingin membuka matanya setelah insiden itu.

"Kris hyung...", ucap sosok namja bersurai hitam itu perlahan seraya menepuk pundak namja berambut blonde yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Er...", Kris sedikit menggeram kecil lalu menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan keadaan sekitarnya... masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kris hyung, dokter akan memeriksa keadaan Yi Xing hyung.", ujar Tao bermaksud agar Kris menyingkir dari tempatnya sekarang karena dokter akan memeriksa keadaan namja berkulit putih itu.

Kris perlahan bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi tempatnya tertidur tadi. Matanya tak lepas dari namja yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu tapi semuanya tak berubah. 1 minggu? 2 minggu? Atau mungkin sudah lebih dari itu?

"Bagaimana, Dok?", tanya Kris.

"Keadaannya masih sama, ia tetap hidup, segalanya berjalan normal tapi mungkin karena benturan yang terlalu keras membuat fungsi kerja otak yang mengatur kesadarannya sedikit terguncang hingga membuatnya tak kunjung sadar. Ini hanya dampak sekunder dari guncangan itu. Jadi kau tenang saja.", jelas dokter itu walau tak berpengaruh banyak untuk Kris.

"Terima kasih..."

"Hyung, ini sudah lewat dari 2 minggu kau tinggal di sini, melakukan segala aktivitas di sini.", ucap Tao pelan.

"Dengan kata lain, kau menyuruhku untuk pulang? Tidak akan, Tao... Tidak akan."

"Tapi dia baik-baik saja, Hyung..."

"Kau lihat dia baik-baik saja? Dia bahkan tak kunjung sadar lebih dari 2 minggu!", seru Kris.

"Aku tak memaksamu, Hyung. Aku hanya memberi saran."

"Huft... Maaf, aku tak mengontrol bicaraku.", sesal Kris.

"Gwaenchanha..."

Tak lama, hanya tinggal Kris seorang diri yang ada di sana ah tidak... masih ada sosok Yi Xing yang sadarkan diri di sana.

"Hey, Yi Xing ah...", lirih Kris seraya mengelus rambut kecoklatan Yi Xing yang masih lembut seakan ia baru saja mencuci rambutnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, eoh? Aku merindukanmu, sangat...", lirih Kris seraya mengecup puncak kepala Yi Xing.

"Cepatlah sadar... Aku menunggumu di sini..."

* * *

_"Cepatlah sadar... Aku menunggumu di sini..."_

"Kris...", namja berkulit putih itu langsung terlonjak dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat yang mengcur dari dahinya, turun dan membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Ia kenal suara itu. Ia segara menjauhkan selimut yang membungkusnya agar tak menambah keringat yang mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk?", suara itu, membuat Yi Xing menoleh ke arah sosok namja tinggi yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak.. Mungkin tidak...", ucap Yi Xing walau nafasnya masih tetap terengah.

"Lalu? Kau minum ini dulu. Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?", tanya Il Woo seraya menyodorkan segelas kecil air putih untuk Yi Xing.

Yi Xing meneguk air dalam gelas itu hingga habis dalam sekali teguk. Air yang meluap dari sudat bibirnya, ia seka agak kasar dengan tangannya. "Aku mendengar suara Yi Fan di masa depan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mendengar suara temanku yang tinggal di masa depan."

"Jadi... kau pikir, kau akan kembali ke masa depan dalam jangka waktu dekat?", tanya Il Woo pelan.

"Entahlah... Aku tidak tahu, Hyung.", ucap Yi Xing seraya mengatur nafasnya.

Ttokk...

Ttok...

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?", gumam Il Woo seraya mengertukan dahinya.

"Biar aku yang membuka pintunya.", ucap Yi Xing lalu meninggalkan Il Woo sendiri di kamarnya.

Suara decit terdengar ketika kakinya melangkah, mungkin karena lantai yang terbuat dari kayu itu sudah mulai rapuh. Yi Xing mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai knop pintu sederhana itu lalu menariknya perlahan. Sesosok namja tinggi berdiri di hadapannya dengan rambut yang acak-acakkan dan pakaian yang sedikit lembab.

"Kau?"

"Beruntung kau masih ada di sini. Ini gelangmu. Maaf aku terlambat mendapatkannya. Sepertinya sempat terinjak sehingga terkubur di lumpur dasar kolam.", ucap namja itu seraya menyodorkan sebuah gelang hitam.

Yi Xing mengambilnya. "Terima kasih. Semestinya aku yang mencarinya kemarin, bukan dirimu.", ucap Yi Xing seraya tersenyum senang karena gelang kesayangannya sudah kembali.

Yi Fan, sang putra mahkota yang terlewat tinggi itu tersenyum kecil melihat senyuman Yi Xing yang seperti bocah kecil. Entah mengapa, dunia terlihat berputar di matanya dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan pening.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Yi Xing ketika melihat gelagat kesakitan dari Yi Fan.

Tak lama, tubuh tinggi itu ambruk dan hampir saja menimpa Yi Xing. Yi Xing menangkap tubuh tak sadarkan dirinya walau sedikit berat.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi padamu? Hey, sadarlah!", ucap Yi Xing dengan suara yang seakan tengah menahan berat tubuh Yi Fan.

"Il Woo hyung! Ada namja tak sadarkan diri!", teriak Yi Xing sekuat tenaga, berusaha menahan berat tubuh Yi Fan.

"Aigoo...", ujar Il Woo tak percaya seraya menghampiri Yi Xing.

"Aish... Bagaimana bisa dia seperti ini?", gumam Il Woo seraya mengambil alih Yi Fan yang tak sadarkan diri seperti orang mabuk.

"Entahlah, Hyung. Saat aku membuka pintu, dia baik-baik saja tapi lama kelamaan, dia malah tak sadarkan diri.", jelas Yi Xing sedikit panik.

"Tutup pintunya, Yi Xing ah... Aku akan mengurus bocah ini...", ucap Il Woo seraya membawa tubuh Yi Fan ke kamarnya.

Yi Xing segera menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan mengikuti Il Woo ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Yi Xing seraya duduk di samping Yi Fan yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia hanya demam. Tak ada yang harus di khawatirkan."

"Oh..."

Tatapan mata Yi Xing tertuju pada sebuah objek kecil yang ada di belakang telinga Yi Fan. Sebuah objek kecil dan hitam berbentuk bulan sabit. Ia menatap simbol itu bingung dan tangannya reflek mengusap bagian belakang telinganya yang berisi sebuah simbol berbentuk matahari. Dahinya bahkan berkerut saking ia terlalu penasaran dengan simbol itu. Ia tak ingin berpikir terlalu rumit. Mungkin beberapa orang mempunyai simbol-simbol seperti itu di belakang telinganya, pikir Yi Xing.

Entah mengapa, Il Woo yang melihat gerak-gerik Yi Xing, terlihat sedikit panik. Ia seakan mengetahui jika Yi Xing baru saja menyadari ada sebuah simbol matahari di belakang telinga Yi Fan. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Il Woo? Tak ada yang tahu...

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** KYYA! CHAPTER 5 IS RELEASED! Bagaimana? Hancur-hancuran gitu, ya? Makin gak jelas gitu ya? Ok, buat yang sedikit bingung dengan ceritanya, biar aku jelasin sedikit ya...**

** Kris adalah seorang Ulzzang Korea. Sementara Yi Xing datang ke Korea hanya untuk mencari Kris, teman masa kecil atau mungkin cinta pertamanya. Tapi, ketika Yi Xing bertemu Kris di cafe, Yi Xing justru kabur dan malah tertabrak mobil. Ketika membuka mata setelah tertabrak mobil, Yi Xing justru nyasar ke jaman Joseon dan bertemu dengan 'Kris' di masa lalu yang menjabat sebagai putra mahkota tapi di jaman Joseon itu, Kris dikenal sebagai Yi Fan walau sebenarnya di jaman 2014 pun, Kris yang Yi Xing kenal sebenarnya juga bernama Yi Fan.**

** Jadi, note buat readers sedikit ya... Kalau dalam ceritanya namanya disebut 'Kris', itu berarti jaman 2014 tapi kalau disebutnya 'Yi Fan', itu berarti jaman Joseon. PENGECUALIAN! Saat Yi Xing ketemu sama Kris di cafe, Yi Xing nyebut nama 'Yi Fan' karena memang waktu kecil dia kenal 'Kris' itu 'Yi Fan'. Sebenarnya itu cuma masalah bolak-balik waktu dan keadaan aja ya... ^^**

** LAST! I NEED UR REVIEW, GUYS! GOMAWO! BUAT YANG GAK LOG IN, KALAU BISA SERTAKAN MEDSOS KAYAK TWITTER ATAU EMAIL, YA! JANGAN FACEBOOK SOALNYA AKU GAK PUNYA -_-". SALING MENGENAL SAMA READERS GAK APA-APA, KAN? BAI BAI! *Jalan-jalan bareng Daddy Yi Fan dan Mama Yi Xing*.**


End file.
